Recent innovations in silicon optoelectronic materials have led to the development of silicon optoelectronic devices. Where possible, it would be useful to leverage the large scale investments made in standard silicon CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) design and processing in the development, design and manufacture of silicon optoelectronic devices. In some cases, existing CMOS processes and tools may be leveraged to manufacture silicon optoelectronic devices. However, some challenges remain. For example, in some cases, the unique combination of Ge and Si can be exploited to improve the sensitivity of optical receivers operating in the near infra-red (NIR) regime due to the absorption properties of germanium in conjunction with the carrier multiplication properties of silicon; however, incorporating germanium into the standard silicon CMOS processes can be problematic. For example, the standard CMOS technology for establishing a contact to silicon material isn't as effective for reliably establishing a good quality contact to germanium. Furthermore, standard design platforms such as computer aided design (CAD) systems require a new set of design rules for integrating germanium into designs such as standard and/or custom CMOS designs. Technology gaps related to germanium integration into CMOS processes may hamper the design, development and manufacturability of a variety of new devices.